


I love you from here...

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long Distance Relationship, Spring Break, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: After meeting during a Spring Break volunteering trip, Lena and Kara manage to work on a long distance relationship.





	I love you from here...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There were candles everywhere. “Are you having a date or a bloody seance?” “Long distance relationships are hard.” 
> 
> Part 1 of 2

It all started on spring break. Lena had decided to spend her time giving back and she signed up to assisting in cleaning up Yellowstone National Park. She had always loved the area and with the recent government shutdown leaving most of the national parks covered in trash and general filth. Lena was expecting to spend the week digging through trash with locals and park rangers. What she wasn’t expecting was a group of other college students assisting.

The five students all studied at National City University. Lena caught their names when they were first introduced: James, Winn, Lucy, Alex, and Kara. They all seemed nice enough, joking around with each other, asking Lena a few questions here and there.

After the first day, the group invited Lena over to their cabin for pizza and drinking. At first, she was wary, but Alex insisted that her sister would  _ “absolutely love it” _ if Lena came. Eventually, Lena caved and showed up that night with a six pack in hand. The boys cheered upon seeing Lena enter, although she was sure it was because of the beer more than Lena herself.

The night, overall, when pretty good. She learned that Alex’s aforementioned sister was the blonde named Kara. James and Lucy were dating and had been going steady for just over a year. Winn worked on some coding for a video game between classes and working at the university technology help desk. By the end of the night, Lena was laughing along with the group of friends.

The rest of the week went well. She had found herself in this group of friends who liked her, or at least seemed to. Lena had found herself being drawn to Kara. She was warm and kind and like no one Lena had ever met before. Even her roommate Sam was relatively closed off to Lena at first. It only took them a year and half to have a movie night together. Kara was so open to everyone, quick to smile and laugh; a stark contrast to Lena, who was always wary of people and only gave out tidbits of information. She was enraptured by the blonde for the entirety of the week.

At the end of the week, the five friends gave their goodbyes to Lena at the airport. Everyone waved to her, saying how great it was to meet her, wishing her a good semester at MIT. Kara pulled Lena into a hug, saying how much she’d miss her. When she pulled away, Kara slid a piece of paper into Lena’s hand.

“Let me know when you land.”

And with that, Lena was standing alone in the middle of the Jackson Hole Airport. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, staring at the seven digits that stared back at her.

Lena landed at the Logan International Airport just past midnight, Sam anxiously waiting in the parking lot. After loading in her suitcase, Lena climbed into the passenger seat, and began to regale Sam with stories of her trip. 

“So,” Sam started once Lena had come to a pause, “Were you once again a useless lesbian or did you get Kara’s number?”

“Crap! I forgot to tell her I landed!” Sam just laughed as Lena dug out her phone and the slip of paper. Lena typed out a short message to Kara, thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button. Sam must have noticed her hesitation. 

“C’mon, just hit send. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Lena tried to think of the absolute worst that could happen, and the only plausible thing she could come up with was Kara didn’t text her back. Certainly something she’s experienced before with pretty girls, but something inside Lena knew that Kara wasn’t the type of person to just ghost someone. After mulling it over, Lena hit send.

A few weeks later, Kara and Lena were dating, constantly messaging each other back and forth, even calling every couple days. Sam was surprised with the level of affection Lena showed Kara, having never seen her show any of her brief flings in the past anything close to this level. Alex was jokingly disgusted at how much Kara gushed over Lena, one day going so far as to text Lena herself complaining about how much Kara talked about her. Lena just laughed and told Alex that Sam was probably feeling the same way.

Eventually the semester came to close, finals resulting in Kara and Lena having to shut off their phones so they could actually study and not just message each other about how much they should be studying. Both had many long nights, writing papers and studying, but they came out alive. A week after school let out, Lena was packed up and sitting one again at the Logan International Airport, waiting to fly out to National City. She was excited to spend the summer on the west coast, only an hour away from her girlfriend.

Kara practically tackled Lena when she walked out of the airport, kissing her on the cheek as Lena laughed, returning the hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Kara said as she pulled back.

“I’ve missed you too babe.” Lena gave Kara a quick kiss before grabbing her luggage again. She weaved her free hand into one of Kara’s, who gave a warm smile and began to lead her to the car. Kara helped Lena “move into” the apartment she was subleasing from a NCU student Kara knew. Lena had mostly just packed clothes with a few packages being mailed to her. That night was spent with Lena and Kara curled up on a couch, watching movies and eating pizza from Kara’s favorite place, a local pizzeria.

They spent many of the weekends like that, either Kara driving down to National City or Lena driving up to Midvale. Lena got to meet Kara’s adoptive mother - Eliza - the first time she drove up there. Eliza welcomed her warmly, and if Lena didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that Eliza was Kara’s birth mother. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the same warm smile and personality.

One of the weekends resulted in a party at Kara’s with a whole group of her friends, including James, Lucy, and Winn. It was nice to see the three again, catching up on how they all had been. Winn showed off his coding progress to Lena who gave him a few pointers on how to refine his code.

Lena also got introduced to a few other friends of theirs, some of who she had heard mentioned in passing. There was Nia, a freshman who Kara basically adopted; Brainy, who was a bit socially awkward but was still smart in his own right, earning him his nickname (“He hates his real name, so he adopted out nickname pretty quickly”); Mike, who from what Alex said was still trying to date Kara (“I mean, seriously, how much of a hint does the guy need to take?”); Maggie, a criminal justice major who mostly just seemed interested in Alex and beer. The group was perhaps a bit of a mix’n’match, but they spent the night gathered around a firepit on the beach by Kara’s, drinking and playing games.

The two would spend some weekends in National City, Kara showing Lena the best it had to offer. She took her to her favorite restaurants, walking her around campus, and even taking her down to the boardwalk one evening for a date. Lena won Kara a stuffed teddy bear, the smirk on her face huge as she knocked over the last of the bottles.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Before either of them knew it, Lena was standing at the airport, trying to cry as she wished Kara, who had already started crying, goodbye. Alex pulled Lena into a hug, telling her to visit again soon, “otherwise my sister just might combust.”

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, Lena’s body shaking as she tried to not cry. Lena promised Kara she’d text her as soon as she landed.

“We made long distance work before. We can do it again.”

Kara nodded, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. Lena smiled sadly, caressing Kara’s cheek as she pulled her in for a kiss.

“I’ll miss you,” Kara said, voice just above a hoarse whisper. She sniffled, trying to appear a bit more put together than she felt.

“I’ll miss you too.”

The first thing Lena did upon landing was let Kara know she had landed. She had a few unread text messages from Alex, telling Lena that Kara was wearing the MIT sweater Lena left and that Alex had put on  _ The Wizard of Oz _ to try to lighten her mood. Lena just sent a brief “thank you” in response, grabbing her luggage and hailing a cab. Sam wouldn’t be back in town for a few more days, so Lena was able to be a crying mess without worrying about someone seeing. At least, someone aside from the pizza man.

If the two girls had been constantly messaging before, it got even worse as they were going through withdrawal. They called almost daily, even once classwork started piling on. They would video call over Skype, just to sit there and work on homework together. Eventually, they decided to attempt a date night over video call. They set a date and cleared their calendars.

The week leading up to the date night crawled by, but soon enough Lena was leaving her last Friday class, practically shaking in excitement for it. And to say that Lena may have gone a bit overboard would be putting it lightly, at least that’s what Sam would say.

Sam stopped in her tracks as she passed Lena’s open bedroom door, taking in the decoration Lena had put up. There were candles  _ everywhere _ .

“Are you having a date or a bloody seance?”

Lena looked up from her laptop, surprised to see Sam standing there. She gave her roommate a helpless smile as she responded, “Long distance relationships are hard.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say. Just let me know if I need to leave so you two can have video sex.”

Lena let out a noise of indignance, throwing a pillow at Sam, who just laughed in the doorway. She tossed the pillow back at the now blushing Lena.

Luckily, Lena was able to stop blushing by the time Kara called. They talked back and forth for a bit before both putting on  _ Silence of the Lambs _ . Kara had never seen it, and despite Lena’s insistence they had never gotten around to watching it over the summer. They spent much of their time familiarizing themselves with each other in a more intimate way. Lena would admit that she spent time watching Kara’s reactions than actually watching the movie, but she loved it all the same.

“I wish you were here,” Kara said after the movie had ended, “I wish I could just reach over and pull you down into bed.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, thinking about Sam’s offer from earlier, “And what would you do with me then, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara’s stutter and blush crawling across her face caused Lena to erupt into laughter, missing her girlfriend all the same. Eventually Kara’s sputtering turned to laughter.

The sound of a door opening was inaudible over the laughter and a pillow flew into Kara’s face. Lena just laughed harder as she heard Alex tell Kara to “keep the fucking down” because she was trying to study. Lena yelled an apology to Alex, but she doubt it would have been heard.

The two talked for a little while longer before Lena began yawning. The time difference was a killer.

“Why don’t you get some sleep babe. I’ll be here to message in the morning.”

“Yeah right,” Lena said, stretching, “You sleep in until noon on the weekends, and that’s not even noon my time.”

Kara huffed, rolling her eyes, “Regardless, we should do this again.”

Lena nodded, “Yeah, we should.”

They stared at each other, softly smiling before Lena yawned again. Kara let out a soft chuckle, “Alright, sleepy head. Get some sleep.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> I barely managed to get this posted on time but I still technically did it. I've got a busy workload the next week or so but hopefully I'll still be able to get these out on time. If not, please forgive me.
> 
> Part 2 will be up tomorrow!
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
